


What We Do (At Night)

by socksaregoodshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But it's more directed towards setting the theme for the main fic, DaiSuga Week 2018, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Introduction story, It makes no sense to me either, M/M, NSFW, Oh, Porn With Plot, Prompt 2: Night, Reincarnation AU, Royalty I GUESS, Smut, Sorry not sorry lads, There's a hint of angst, They love each other, This is just porn with feelings, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: DaiSuga Week prompt 2: Night-------"Sssh," the other hushed though his own light, giggling laughter, pressing his index finger against the other's lips, "they'll hear us."As they hid within the billowing curtains, mauve, heavy fabric fell around them. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Kouki's waist, still holding the curtains in his hands and trapped his hips with his own, ducking his head to steal a kiss from the prince. "Let them."





	What We Do (At Night)

**Author's Note:**

> I was umming and arrring about posting this, I'm still not in a good place, but I doubt I will be for a while. So here it is.
> 
> I was actually planning to do a mini-fic using a prompt from the DaiSugaWeek 2018 for each chapter, I had the whole plot outlined and the first two chapters boxed off....then my laptop broke. So I do plan to finish them, just in two weeks time after I've got a new laptop. 
> 
> So in the mean time take my (late) work for the second prompt: Night. I've used this opportunity to start an introduction fic for a main story I eventually plan to write that was inspired by a legend from my spiritual home and combined with a reincarnation AU idea I've had for a while.

Soft laughter echoed through the darkness-filled hallway as the pair fell behind sash curtains, the larger's hands pulling the fabric around their bodies and encasing them within a cocoon of velvet as the smaller male's body met a cool stone wall.

"Kouki, Kouki," one whispered to the other, barely holding back his snickers, "what—”

"Sssh," the other hushed though his own light, giggling laughter, pressing his index finger against the other's lips, "they'll hear us."

As they hid within the billowing curtains, mauve, heavy fabric fell around them. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Kouki's waist, still holding the curtains in his hands and trapped his hips with his own, ducking his head to steal a kiss from the prince. "Let them."

Kouki hummed into the kiss, his fingers tangling into Daisuke's closely cropped hair, fingertips digging into the latter's scalp as he deepened the kiss.

"Fuck." he hissed between their lips as Daisuke's frame kept him pressed against the wall behind him.

"Such uncouth language for the crown prince of the Northern kingdom." Daisuke teased, half-lidded eyes and the corners of his lips curled upwards into a smirk before he closed the distance between them in another bruising kiss.

Kouki couldn't stop the noise of pleasure that passed between them as Daisuke's lips parted, moulding with his own and Kouki was immediately greeted by an eager tongue.

When they finally parted again Kouki didn't miss his chance to swipe back at the knight, "and such disrespect for the highest ranking knight from the South." Daisuke tried to seal their lips together again but was met with a playful resistance. "Me thinks the knight should put his silver tongue to better u—se..." Kouki's words tapered off as Daisuke's head lowered, lips caressing his pulse point with an almost ticklish feather light sensation and drawing a hitched gasp from the man trapped between himself and the castle walls as his tongue laved over the spot. " _Fuck!_ " His fingers tugged on short strands of dark brown locks.

"Sensitive?" Daisuke commented, finally lessening his grip on the curtain and his hand pressing against Kouki's chest, thumbing his warm skin through his clothes and focusing on one area in particular, making the prince tilt his head back against the wall as a moan escaped his lips.

"Y—You know I'm sensitive..."

"I do," the knight confirmed, slipping his fingers torturously slow under Kouki's dress shirt, fingers stroking up the plains of his stomach, before returning his attention to the sensitive nipple, making the prince squirm under his touch, Daisuke leaned low to Kouki's ear, nipping at his lobe before whispering, "and I know all your sensitive—”

The pair of lovers fell silent at the sound of boots and muffled voices, hearts beating so fast and so loud they hoped it wouldn't be loud enough for the passers-by to hear.

The prince's fingers dug into his knight's biceps, cloth crumpling between his fingers, his grip tightening as he fought back a whisper of pleasure at Daisuke's thigh slotting between his legs.

"Quiet now, prince of the North," Daisuke muttered breathily in his ear, a dangerous lilt to his voice, "can't have them finding us..."

Although even Daisuke quieted as they drew nearer, his finger pressing to his lover's lips as the latter tried to create friction between his hips and Daisuke's leg. He was forced to stifle a moan of his own as his finger slipped through plump lips and sucked into the warm, wet cavern of the prince's mouth, copper eyes slipping closed under a veil of long pewter lashes.

The people passed them at what felt like a cruelly slow pace, only once they were alone again did Daisuke allow a breathy, shaky moan. "Fuck..."

"Who's uncouth now, hm?" The prince spoke with a coy smirk, fanning the flame of lust in the knight's body.

Daisuke pressed his fingers against Kouki's lips once more, two pushing past his lips this time and creating pressure on Kouki's tongue.

"You look so pretty like this," Daisuke muttered lowly, his free hand lowering to cup the front of Kouki's pants, "but I bet you'll look even prettier when I..." he leaned in close, whispering the words to Kouki's ear and earning a whine and weak legs from the prince as his grip tightened on his sleeves.

"Daisuke..." Kouki whimpered as fingers left his mouth, a string of saliva connecting them to his lips. He moved his hips in response to Daisuke's stimulation, bucking into his hand. "Take me to my chambers."

"Our chambers." Daisuke's voice was low, rumbling against Kouki's lips before he kissed him again, the pair falling into the sporadic rhythm of skin sliding upon skin and earning a squeak of a moan from his lover as he raised his leg until Kouki was on his tiptoes.

"F--Fuck..."

Daisuke held the position just moments longer before humouring his lover, releasing his body and rumpled clothing, keeping shaking legs standing and urging them forward to their chamber.

Somewhere along the way Kouki gained control again, backing Daisuke through their heavy oak doors and through the shroud of silk curtains on the four-post bed, tugging on Daisuke's clothes and pulling him into another searing kiss that was all teeth and tongues as their urgency grew.

Kouki made sure Daisuke's legs met the edge of the bed before gently pushing his knight onto the plush satin bedding. He climbed over the broader man, knees framing his hips as he crawled up Daisuke's body.

He straddled Daisuke's hips, tugging the hair tie from it's place at the back of his head and allowing his unruly hair to fall around his face as he stared down at his lover with a hungry gaze only to find a similar longing in Daisuke's eyes.

Kouki felt a whole different kind of power to the one he was used to, it was _him_ making the usually stoic, stern knight look at him with such unhidden lust.

Kouki made quick work of Daisuke's buttoned uniform, forcing it open and splaying his fingers across a broad, tanned chest.

"How are you so flawless, my love?" Kouki asked, leaving fiery trails down his torso wherever his fingertips wandered, nails lightly scratching at his skin as he went.

"You should ask yourself that." Daisuke mumbled, his own hands gripping Kouki's hips in a bruising hold as he rutted up against him.

They moved together as they canted their hips in tandem. Kouki battled his own buttoned shirt, throwing the offending item to the floor before Daisuke's hand cupped his ass, massaging the soft globes of his backside through his clothes, not wasting much time before working his hands under the waistband of Kouki's trousers.

Kouki's back arched seductively at the stimulation, only illuminated by the faint yellow glow of the candles catching the sheen of sweat on his body, small rivulets forming on his brow as they continued to grind against each other.

"Enough time wasting..." Kouki spoke breathlessly, carding a hand through his hair and sweeping it to one side, raising up on his knees and shifting to unbutton Daisuke's pants. "I want you~"

"So spoiled, definitely a prince," Daisuke teased, continuing before Kouki could argue back, "but that's fine, I enjoy spoiling you in the ways money can't." His voice was low, sultry and sending a shiver lancing down Kouki's spine, he'd definitely had enough time wasting.

Without much warning Kouki lifted Daisuke's underwear away, swallowing him down and looking up to watch his face twist in pleasure.

"Shit, K— _Kouki_...”

Kouki bobbed his head, setting the pace that Daisuke fought to increase with his own thrusts to Kouki’s torturously slow one. He pulled away enough to lick a long wet stripe from base to tip before taking him in his mouth again, earning sounds of pleasure that gradually grew in volume.

Fingers tangled in his hair and Kouki allowed Daisuke to set the pace just slightly different from the his previous one and Kouki took Daisuke as far as he could.

“Fuck, Ko—Kouki!” Kouki allowed no time for Daisuke to enjoy the deeper entrance, but not giving Daisuke too much of the new pleasure before pulling off.

Kouki's lips were quickly becoming swollen and red from all the kissing, biting, and the latest activity also playing its part.

Daisuke was left to catch his breath as he stared in awe at his lover, ashen hair tumbling around his face, more to one side than the other; usually wide, cheerful, eyes darkened and hooded with need; cheeks rosy with arousal and slight bashfulness.

"Kouki," he muttered to the prince, scooping him into his lap and twisting them so that Daisuke's body encompassed Kouki's against the mattress, stripping the latter of the last of his clothes, "you," he kissed his lover's lips, the action light and affectionate, "are," the next part of his body to receive the attention was his neck, Kouki lifting his head to give Daisuke better access, a gasp catching in his throat at the tender display, "so beautiful." His hands cupped the sides of his torso, kissing his sternum.

Daisuke positioned himself between Kouki's thighs, lifting one of his legs over his shoulder to kiss at his calf and inner thigh. Gentle nips and laving the skin with his tongue leaving Kouki's thighs trembling.

"C'mon..." Kouki groaned in frustration, huffing a stray lock of hair from his face as he threw his head back into the mound of pillows, screwing his eyes shut.

"So spoiled~" Daisuke teased, his ministrations stopping at Kouki's command, the latter peeking through half-closed eyes at the man above him.

"Anything for you," he mumbled roughly, reaching for the vial of oil on the bedside, "my prince."

Kouki sucked in a breath as he watched Daisuke slick up his fingers, unable to take his eyes off his lover's hand as it disappeared between his legs. Daisuke's free hand smeared the precome from Kouki's weeping cock and along his shaft, earning a pleasured moan from the man below him. He worked Kouki's erection with a frustrating lack of grip, barely providing any relief for Kouki.

"Fuck..."

Daisuke couldn't fight his laugh, using the distraction to gently push his finger past the tight ring of muscle, feeling his lover tense slightly at the intrusion.

Daisuke's demeanour changed completely at the first sign of discomfort. He kissed Kouki sweetly soft, showering him in kisses all over his face as he slowly worked his finger in and out of his lover's body.

Only when he felt Kouki relax in his hold, begin to move his hips along with Daisuke's gentle thrusts did Daisuke begin to ease a second finger inside.

"You okay, Kouki?"

"Y—Yeah..." Kouki gasped as Daisuke pumped his erection, his hips bucking in response as he trembled, muscles twitching as Daisuke's second finger entered past the second knuckle. "I'm fine, I won't break."

"I know," Daisuke scoffed quietly, kissing Kouki's neck, "but let me lavish you."

"Talking pretty highly of yourself there—” Kouki broke off with a long, drawn out moan as Daisuke bit Kouki's left nipple, teasing the pebbled flesh with his tongue and scissoring his fingers, he drove them deep, hitting Kouki's prostate before scissoring them again, "f—fucking—!" Kouki cried, "Daisuke!"

Eventually Daisuke was able to add a third finger with little resistance and even less discomfort, watching Kouki's hips rise and fall in time with his fingers.

"I'm ready, Daisuke, stop dancing around me..." Kouki gasped breathily as Daisuke angled his fingers to hit his prostate, his back arching beautifully off the bed. "Th—That's enough..."

Upon his prince's orders Daisuke slipped his fingers out, taking a moment to appreciate Kouki's body and expression. He was flushed red with need and arousal, from the tips of his ears to halfway down his chest he was painted with watercolour carmine hues as his chest heaved, moonlight catching the rivulets of sweat that adorned his body like diamonds interspersed with ruby and garnet bite marks.

The night time air was cool, licking at their desire-fevered skin, offering little reprieve from the incessant heat and passion they felt towards one another. Despite the lust that had been building, the urge to take Kouki that only grew with every panting breath, Daisuke was slow, his fingers working deftly to prepare Kouki in such a tender way, picking him apart and balanced on the edge of pleasure, and now the preparation had paid off.

Daisuke reached for the vial once more, slicking up his erection and lining up with Kouki's body.

Kouki was Daisuke's world, his actions both affectionate with care and love for his partner, and a heavy, heady desire to give Kouki everything he'd promised that night and more.

And as he pushed inside his lover he could only see stars, Kouki's body welcoming him fully. As he looked into Kouki's watery eyes he could see nothing more than love and affection directed towards him, and as he sunk in until he bottomed out he showered Kouki's face with kisses once again, cupping his cheeks and planting a loving, passion-fuelled kiss on his slightly puckered lips, relishing in the way Kouki kissed him back in much the same way.

He remained still for a while, allowing Kouki to fully adjust to his intrusion, in the meantime taking his time to appreciate every inch of Kouki's body, fingers sliding over his taut stomach and soft skin, lithe arms and strong shoulders, and not being able to resist playing with Kouki's nipples again, watching as he wriggled beneath him.

"I'm ready..." Kouki finally whispered with a hitch in his breath, "please, Daisuke..."

That was all the knight needed, pulling back enough to watch Kouki's face twist in pleasure as he thrust his hips shallowly, each and every movement still restricted at first, eventually growing bolder and beginning to hold back less.

"I love you, Kouki..." He mumbled to his lover's lips, kissing the reddened, bite-bruised skin as he snapped his hips against him.

"I—I love you too, Daisuke..." Kouki stuttered out around a sharp staccato breath—

 

Sugawara awoke with a start, uncomfortable heat coursing throughout his body and an ache in his crotch, the likely cause being the dream with such raunchy beginnings becoming so sweetly soft moments before his lucidity returned.

As he tried to settle his heart, to quell his mind, and ease some of the ache without resorting to physical means he found himself staring unseeingly at the ceiling, unable to forget the history student at the castle ruins nor unable to forget the dreams that had taken up residence in his sleep ever since.

Just who was Daichi Sawamura?

And why did Sugawara feel indescribable dread when he allowed his mind to wander back to the dream and to the lovers who were so obviously besotted with one another?

His mind dared to remind him of the legend Daichi had told him, of the destruction of the two kingdoms.

Of Kouki's death at the hands of his knight from the Southern kingdom.

Suddenly Sugawara didn't want to know what had happened in the dream after he'd awoke, if the icy feeling of a hand gripping at his chest and constricting his throat was anything to go by, he didn't want to know.

But if past experience was anything to go by he knew he'd eventually find out anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)
> 
> Hopefully I'll also have some concept art or designs for Daisuke and Kouki on my blog in the next few days!


End file.
